This invention was intended to fulfill the need for easily transportable structures, simple in design, and able to be quickly erected as a bridge and/or shelter. Such shelter or bridge would satisfy the demand for emergency and rescue operations where instant bridges or shelters are necessary. The army requires light mobile bridges that can be speedily erected and light structures to facilitate storage and shelter for soldiers and equipment.
Existing military mobile bridge solutions are bulky, costly and heavy to transport. For example, the Armored Vehicle Launcher (AVLB), the XM104 Wolverine and the Leguan Bridge are not lightweight structures that are simple to construct and transport. Previously available lightweight mobile bridge structures are not designed or capable of carrying heavy loads like cars, tanks and trailers.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved mobile bridge or shelter structure which is simple to construct, mobile, lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture.